


Denim Blue

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch and a particular pair of jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denim Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 98: Jeans

Hutch looks good in anything, y'know? But there's one particular pair of jeans—

See, they're the color of the summer sky. When he wears them, his long, lean legs go on for miles. The fabric fits him nice and tight, showing off his thighs and his ass.

Damn, he looks so good. I try not to rip 'em when I pull 'em off, but it ain't easy.

They're the exact color of his eyes when we make love, when his long, lean legs are wrapped around me and we fit together so nice and tight.

Oh, yeah. So _damn_ good.


End file.
